Understanding The LOVE
by laranya
Summary: Love comes to us uninvited, It is like white snowfall, Always beautiful and desirable, And every person is glad to see her. Harry/Daphne. AU.


All girls want to love and be loved, especially at eighteen, but not everyone understands what love really is.Girls want to meet the beautiful prince on a white horse, hear declarations of love from him and live happily ever after.

Daphne is always amused.Without exaggeration, she was restrained, even a callous girl.

Daphne Greengrass is probably one of the few who seriously did not believe in love.

Attraction, passion, lust - maybe, but in love, definitely not.

She knew what looks the guys were throwing at her.The girl knew that her father was the last bearer of the family name on the male line, that her husband who would marry her become a regent of her house also their son would later become Lord.Daphne knew her purpose and did not dream of love.

In the families of Purebloods in any other way.Marriage contracts were made before the birth of the child.The things called feelings just did not exist. One thing which is sure; Benefit.

Many were lucky if they fell in love with their spouses, but it was rare.

For example, the younger son of some noble family was to become her husband, or if he was a Lord or Heir, then it was necessary to give birth to two.

But as William Shakespeare said:

"Love runs away from those chasing her, and those who run away, she throws herself on their neck."

Her love fever began on an ordinary morning, on a typical day.

Today has promised to be promising.Daphne got out of bed, stretched sweetly, and snapped her fingers.The air of apparation immediately rang out in the air, and an elf appeared in front of the girl's eyes.

"Does Miss Greengrass want anything?"

"Mom, Dad home?" asked the young mistress shortly.

"Mr and Mrs Greengrass are having breakfast. Miss Astoria hasn't got up yet."

Daphne remembered how her sister had begged to go with her to Aunt Olivia a week ago, but her older sister really disliked all these visits to relatives, preferring to spend time more productively.So Tori returned yesterday.This trip barely left her not very good memories.All evening Tori complained it.

"Well, in that case, I'll be down soon."

Tisky bowed low, burying his huge nose on the floor, and disappeared.The girl, meanwhile, retired to the bathroom in order to clean up.Then she put on a blue dress and looked at herself in the mirror with pleasure.A beautiful blonde with gray eyes like a stormy sky looked at her.The girl smiled broadly at her reflection and with a graceful gait set off for breakfast.

Something was bothering her.Everything was trivial, until the moment when her father called her into his office.

She understood that day came.It was about marriage.

Daphne knew that her father was not going to give his daughter to another Stranger easily.But the stranger changed the opinion of her father and the girl was scared that she would be forced to become the wife of an unknown person and give birth to a bunch of children.She was ready to marry Nott, Malfoy or Zabini.But whomever it was, he is completely stranger to her.

She rarely experienced fear.It was only a few times when her father lost his temper.What can she say when the Lord Greengrass is not in the spirit, all should stay away from him.

Daphne was extremely surprised when the stranger insisted that there would be no engagement until he heard the girl's consent.Marriage, Daphne has always considered slavery and imprisonment, and here she is given the right to choose.

And now she was walking toward the veranda, where a wizard was waiting for her, who could become her husband.Her legs were bending with excitement, her heart pounding in her temples. Also heart filled up in Anxiety.

The stranger was a young man of about nineteen, with black no pitch-black hair and incredibly beautiful green eyes.He was tall about 6 feet 2 or 4 in height, well built, Broad shoulder and very handsome. it is clear that he was involved in sports. As he himself submitted, he spoke, he moved, his eyes evaluated the situation, he could not help but admire.Under his attentive gaze, Daphne was embarrassed and lowered her eyes, feeling with surprise that she was blushing.

As soon as he sat across from her and poured tea into cups, the girl wanted to drop all these habits of Formalities and fill up the man with a bunch of questions.And that scared her.Little could have caused her such strong emotions.

"Miss, my name is Harold Black Potter, but you can call me Harry, I'm not much older than you."

"Sir," the girl began.

"Please call me Harry." He smiled at the corners of his lips. "I will answer all your questions. Do not be shy."

"Well," the girl became very serious, even more causing him a smile.

"Why did you give me the right to choose? My father already agreed to marry."

"I don't think I could live a life with a girl who hates me.And not everyone agrees to have three children."

"Three?"asked Daphne.

" I am the Lord of two families at once.Potter and Black."

Having three children was not part of Daphne's plans.

Harry got up from the table and walked over to the girl, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Of course, sir.With pleasure."

Seeing his look, she corrected herself.

"Of course, Harry."

Daphne always loves to walk in grounds but always alone, but now with Harry, she felt a little different. And they walked. And she adds it to her schedule.

They talked a lot.About everything in the world.Harry told what countries he visited.He talked a little about his grandmother Walburga.But he listened more about Daphne's life.One day he said that if she marries him, they will often travel.

Harry was a perfect man; smart, handsome, self-confident, purposeful and driving her crazy.She knew that he was hiding a lot from her, only barely revealing his past.

Daphne presented how they sit together by the fireplace discussing something, walking the streets, seeing the sights, and sending their children to Hogwarts.Then she, following an unknown impulse, turned to him.

"Harry," she said to the man."What if I agree?"

" Daphne, what are you talking about?"

Daphne is not at all pureblood-ly bit her lip.She avoided looking into those piercing green eyes.

"Well, marry you and give birth to you your children."

She looked hesitantly at him.Harry smiled. Daphne felt him move towards her and took her hand.

"And in order for you to agree, all you had to do was promise to travel abroad," he whispered slyly, smiling so tenderly that a shiver passed through the body.Daphne felt that a little bit more and she would fall from surging unknown emotions before.

She realized that she had just changed her destiny.She will be belong to Harry to the end of the day.

Daphne couldn't understand Harry anyway.He is like the sea.That calm and collected, the unpredictable and violent.This sea has kept many secrets and powers.Disobedient, impermanent, immense, it excites the soul.

He gave her a gentle smile, but his eyes remained focused.

"I will tell everything to your father.I think the wedding will be in a week."

When Daphne was in her bedroom, she could not hold back the tears.Sitting on the cold floor, she tried to calm down.Understanding like a wave of ice waves doused her on the rocks. _In the very sea._

She wanted to forget about feelings, close her heart to the castle, but he made her fall in love with him.So here, in just a month of long conversations, walks and smiles, she fell into her own trap.She was afraid of what would happen next, that he was not experiencing those emotions, that he would laugh at her feelings.But she will not give up her words.

It was then that she understood what it means to love.

 _Love runs away from those chasing her, and those who run away, she throws herself on their neck._

 _ **A/N** : _Hello friends, thank you if you read this. And i am waiting for your reviews which will be very much appreciated.

This is my first fic. Yes i writes before but in Hindi and my local language but this is first attempt to write in English. Seems little edgy for sure.

Anyway i got this idea from a very own experience of my cousin who bound in a similar yet different situation(As in India there is culture of Arrenged Marriage where Pair choosen by their parent). And i think this also would be her thought now as she is quite happy with her life now.

I know this can be a long story but i want it to finish in One-shot. May be in future i write a long one with this idea. Yet not now.

Wish you a good day...


End file.
